Sunder
Sunder is a legendary hammer of divine mass''Five Songs of King Wulfharth'' crafted by the Dwemer Tonal Architect Lord Kagrenac. Together with Keening and Wraithguard, these tools are necessary to handle the Heart of Lorkhan. History Beneath Red Mountain, Dwemer miners discovered a great magical stone. By diverse methods, Lord Kagrenac, High Priest and Magecrafter of the ancient Dwemer, determined that this magical stone was the heart of the god Lorkhan, cast here in the Dawn Era as punishment for his mischief in creating the mortal world. Determined to use its divine powers to create a new god for the exclusive benefit of the Dwemer, Kagrenac forged three great enchanted artifacts, which are called Kagrenac's Tools. Wraithguard is an enchanted gauntlet to protect its wearer from destruction when tapping the heart's power. Sunder is an enchanted hammer to strike the heart and produce the exact volume and quality of power desired. Keening is an enchanted blade that is used to flay and focus the power that rises from the heart.Kagrenac's Tools One account stated that the hammer Sunder was wielded by Dumac Dwarfking during his battle with Wulfharth in the Red Mountain. Where Alandro Sul was using Wraithguard in a chest-plate form and was blinded by Wulfharth with a shout, Dumac used Sunder to make Wulfharth's Heart of Lorkhan solid before being slain by him. Indoril Nerevar used Keening in a surprise attack to kill Wulfhearth and cut out his heart. Following Wulfharth's defeat, all three artifacts came into the possession of the Almsivi following the Battle of Red Mountain. The Tribunal wrested Kagrenac's Tools and the Heart of Lorkhan from Voryn Dagoth and used them to give themselves divine powers. Unbeknownst to them, Voryn Dagoth did not die from their conflict but had secretly connected himself to the Heart long ago, turning into Dagoth Ur and becoming a divine being himself. Around 2E 582 Sunder was known to be broken, as the haft was separated from the rest of the artifact, though it was later reforged. description in Sunder, along with Keening, was subsequently lost during an annual pilgrimage to the Heart some time in the Third Era. The hammer came into the possession of Dagoth Vemyn, an Ash Vampire of the Sixth House. He was killed by the Nerevarine, who later used the hammer to destroy the Heart of Lorkhan. Quests The Citadels of the Sixth House The artifact is carried by Dagoth Vemyn in Vemynal, where he must be killed to acquire it. Sunder is one of the artifacts needed to destroy the Heart of Lorkhan, in order to defeat Dagoth Ur. Trivia *In , the haft of Sunder can be found, implying it was broken before being found reforged in . *In , during the quest "Arniel's Endeavor," Arniel Gane mentions Sunder. *Sunder's appearance is that of a straight-peen hammer. *There is a voice over for Dagoth Ur that goes unused, referencing a "false copy" of Sunder. No such item is available in the game. However, two unused copies of said hammer, both labeled **Sunder**, can be found in the Construction Set. Additionally, in Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur, Vivec mentions, "If Nerevarine can equip or Keening while not wearing Wraithguard and receive no injury, the item is a counterfeit." A counterfeit version of Sunder was most likely planned for the game but later scrapped. *Sunder also appears as an unobtainable card during the "The Tools", a quest in Legends story expansion Return to Clockwork City. Appearances * * * es:División (Morrowind) fr:Broyeur ru:Разделитель Category:Morrowind: Dwemer Artifacts Category:Morrowind: Enchanted Weapons Category:Morrowind: Unique Weapons Category:Morrowind: Blunt Weapons Category:Morrowind: One-Handed Weapons